1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal material, and more specifically to a method of reusing a micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Cholesteric liquid crystal displays have advantages of having a bi-stable display character, and a large display area, and being easy to manufacture and resistant to shock. Cholesteric liquid crystal is an important display medium material.
Currently, a fluxional cholesteric liquid crystal is confined within a specific space to form a micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystal by a micro-encapsulating technology. Then, the micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystals are dispersed in a dispersant and then coated on flexible display panels for flexible display applications to satisfy flexibility requirements of flexible displays.
The cost of the cholesteric liquid crystal is expensive and cholesteric liquid crystal waste causes environmental problems. Thus, reusing the micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystals has been an important subject for research as the amount of the micro-encapsulated cholesteric liquid crystals used in flexible displays has greatly increased.